Finders Keepers
'''Finders Keepers '''is the eighth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 14th 2006. Plot The International Underground is in a mess, as Mr Chipper's Cheesy Snacks are hosting a competition for their customers - if they find a golden ticket in their packet, they win a luxury holiday! Mr Rails is sent to clean all the crisp packets up, much to his dismay. Meanwhile, Hammersmith and City are cheering up a little girl called Chloe who's never been on holiday. They take her and her granny to the funfair once they find out they can't afford to go on holiday. Jubilee is sent to the workshop when something starts rattling in his undercarriage, but Mr Rails is too busy sorting out the rubbish to pay attention to him. When Mr Rails finds a golden ticket in a packet, he gets incredibly excited and calls Mr Chipper to claim his prize. At the theatre, a wind machine is broken and Victoria is waiting for Jubilee to collect it, but he can't as he's at the workshop. Ernie takes it with him to International Underground Station to give to Mr Rails later, but Mr Rails is too busy preparing for his holiday to take any notice of it - and his golden ticket falls out of his pocket when the wind machine starts up. Chloe finds the discarded ticket on the platform, and calls Mr Chipper to claim the prize. When Mr Rails notices his ticket is missing, he panics and hurries back to the station. Once Mr Chipper arrives, Ernie notices the dilemma, and Chloe sadly hands the ticket back to Mr Rails. Once Mr Rails hears that Chloe and her family have never been on holiday, he gives it back to Chloe, and then gets back to work. At the sheds that night, Mr Rails returns to fix Jubilee's undercarriage, and pulls out another packet of Mr Chipper's Cheesy Snacks, much to everyone's amusement. Characters *Ernie *Millie *Mr Rails *Hammersmith and City *Chloe *Granny *Jubilee *Circle *Victoria *Bakerloo *Mr Chipper *Colin Wilson (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop ** Shopper's Paradise * Victoria's Line ** Theatre Station * Circle's Line ** Sea Shell Bay Trivia *Colin Wilson from Mr Movie Jones is in a picture in Mr Chipper's office. *Clips from this episode were used in a CBeebies promo. Goofs *Ernie's arm clips through the broom when he's sweeping up at the station. *Mr Rail's normal clothing clips through his holiday shirt. *The twins are on a curved track, but are facing completely straight so that they're derailed. *Victoria disappears after Mr Rails arrives with no explanation. *Chloe is already holding the golden ticket when Mr Rails gives it to her, but Mr Rails gives it to her anyway. *Circle's mouth doesn't move when she says "golden ticket" Gallery FindersKeepersTitleCard.png|Title card FindersKeepers (1).png FindersKeepers (2).png FindersKeepers (3).png FindersKeepers (4).png FindersKeepers (5).png FindersKeepers (6).png FindersKeepers (7).png|"I want the International Underground to be the cleanest railway in the world!" FindersKeepers (8).png FindersKeepers (9).png FindersKeepers (10).png FindersKeepers (11).png FindersKeepers (12).png FindersKeepers (13).png FindersKeepers (14).png FindersKeepers (15).png FindersKeepers (16).png FindersKeepers (17).png|"All aboard for the loop-de-loop!" FindersKeepers (18).png FindersKeepers (19).png FindersKeepers (20).png FindersKeepers (21).png FindersKeepers (22).png|"Coo-ey, Mr Rails!" FindersKeepers (23).png|"How are you this bright and sunny morning?" FindersKeepers (24).png|"If you must know Circle, I'm tired and my back aches." FindersKeepers (25).png FindersKeepers (26).png FindersKeepers (27).png FindersKeepers (28).png FindersKeepers (29).png FindersKeepers (30).png FindersKeepers (31).png FindersKeepers (32).png FindersKeepers (33).png FindersKeepers (34).png FindersKeepers (35).png FindersKeepers (36).png FindersKeepers (37).png FindersKeepers (38).png FindersKeepers (39).png FindersKeepers (40).png FindersKeepers (41).png FindersKeepers (42).png FindersKeepers (43).png FindersKeepers (44).png FindersKeepers (45).png FindersKeepers (46).png FindersKeepers (47).png FindersKeepers (48).png FindersKeepers (49).png FindersKeepers (50).png FindersKeepers (51).png FindersKeepers (52).png FindersKeepers (53).png FindersKeepers (55).png FindersKeepers (56).png FindersKeepers (57).png FindersKeepers (58).png FindersKeepers (59).png FindersKeepers (60).png FindersKeepers (61).png FindersKeepers (62).png FindersKeepers (63).png FindersKeepers (64).png FindersKeepers (65).png FindersKeepers (66).png FindersKeepers (67).png FindersKeepers (68).png FindersKeepers (69).png FindersKeepers (70).png FindersKeepers (71).png FindersKeepers (72).png FindersKeepers (73).png FindersKeepers (74).png FindersKeepers (76).png FindersKeepers (77).png FindersKeepers (78).png|"If I am not mistaken, you're planning a holiday in foreign parts." FindersKeepers (79).png|"Yes! How did you work that one out, Bakerloo?" FindersKeepers (80).png|"Elementary, my dear Mr Rails. You're carrying travel brochures and wearing a ghastly shirt!" FindersKeepers (81).png FindersKeepers (82).png FindersKeepers (83).png FindersKeepers (84).png FindersKeepers (85).png FindersKeepers (86).png FindersKeepers (87).png FindersKeepers (88).png FindersKeepers (89).png FindersKeepers (90).png FindersKeepers (91).png FindersKeepers (92).png FindersKeepers (93).png FindersKeepers (94).png FindersKeepers (95).png FindersKeepers (96).png FindersKeepers (97).png FindersKeepers (98).png FindersKeepers (99).png FindersKeepers (100).png FindersKeepers (101).png FindersKeepers (102).png FindersKeepers (103).png FindersKeepers (104).png FindersKeepers (105).png FindersKeepers (106).png FindersKeepers (107).png FindersKeepers (108).png FindersKeepers (109).png FindersKeepers (110).png FindersKeepers (111).png FindersKeepers (112).png FindersKeepers (113).png FindersKeepers (114).png FindersKeepers (115).png FindersKeepers (116).png FindersKeepers (117).png FindersKeepers (118).png FindersKeepers (119).png FindersKeepers (120).png FindersKeepers (121).png FindersKeepers (122).png FindersKeepers (123).png FindersKeepers (124).png FindersKeepers (125).png FindersKeepers (126).png FindersKeepers (127).png FindersKeepers (128).png FindersKeepers (129).png FindersKeepers (130).png FindersKeepers (131).png FindersKeepers (132).png FindersKeepers (133).png FindersKeepers (134).png FindersKeepers (135).png FindersKeepers (136).png FindersKeepers (137).png FindersKeepers (138).png Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes